Pokemon Unova Adventures: Dragons
by InfamousT
Summary: 10 year old Trey Kaito decides to take the Pokemon League challenge in hopes of becoming champion of Unova.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only the OCs. Hopefully that's pretty obvious.**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning, Enter the Future Champ of Unova

* * *

"Trey!"

"…"

"Treyyy!" she called once more but still no answer. Flustered, the mother marched upstairs and practically slammed the door opened. "You're going to be late, get up right now!" She yelled with an irritated expression almost blowing the young boys eardrums out. "Why the rush?" the boy groaned rising out of bed rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes.

"So I guess you want to wait another year to start your journey?" The boy's mom commented making the boy remember. Huh… Oh crap that's today! Shoot I got to hurry before it's too late. Thanks mom." The blacked haired boy zipped past his mother with a grin plastered on his face. "Finally!" He mumbled to himself.

After brushing his teeth and fixing his messy black hair the 10 year old boy sprinted back into his room rummaging through his closet for a suitable attire for his adventure. "This will do." Trey grinned as he launched his pajamas across his bed and put on his black basketball shorts with a bold blue line streaming down the sides into a pokeball insignia on both sides. Alongside that he wore a blue hoodie with a white pokeball insignia on the front of it.

While changing clothes he noticed his Xtranciever lying on the floor. "Guess I'll have a use for this now."

"Trey you're already five minutes late," she shouted from downstairs crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. "Alright, Alright, I'm coming." Trey ran downstairs to meet his mom standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips.

"See, I'm all good to go," Trey said grinning ear to ear. The mother scanned her son from the head down. Her strict expression changing into a smile. "Remember to be safe," she spoke warmly as she hugged her son close.

"Of course! Next time you see me I'll be the champion of Unova," he promised, his dark brown eyes beaming with excitement. "Can't wait." She laughed as she watched her son barrel through the door eager to start his first journey as a trainer. "He'll be fine because you're watching over him, he is your son," she said glancing over her shoulder at a family photograph.

Trey dashed for Professor Juniper's lab in record time nearly breaking the door as he swung the oak wood door open. Juniper's assistants glared at the familiar energetic child sighing annoyingly at his rude behavior. "Professor Juniper! I'm ready to start my journey," he shouted throughout the lab further pissing off the assistants.

A door in the back of the lab opened and a slim figure emerged dressed in a lab coat and a green skirt. "Hey Trey, I thought you'd never come," she joked. In her arms she held a thin capsule with a glass covering.

" _Was I really that late?" he thought sweat dropping._

"Sadly I only have one pokemon left," Juniper admitted scratching her head.

"What! Really!" Trey exclaimed in disbelief. "The other 2 trainers got here bright and early and already set off on their quest. "Trey hung his head in despair. It felt like an arrow pierced his heart when he heard the awful news.

"I'm really sorry about that Trey." She placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. He shook his head rapidly. "No I won't lose my cool, no matter what starter I have!" He expressed regaining his composure. "Now that's the future champ I know." She smiled as she threw the remaining poke ball.

"This is the otter pokemon Oshawott." She hurled the ball on cue and the pokemon materialized from the white light. "Osha Oshawott," the pokemon said finally freed from its capsule. The sea otter had a sort of blue coat and a white face alongside blue cone shaped ears and a big orange nose between noticeable freckles under each eye. It wagged its blue tail in delight at being chosen.

"Woahhhh! So cool!" The eager trainer said overflowing with excitement. Noticing the trainer's amusement the creature pulled a tan colored shell off of its belly and began swinging it around waiting for another reaction.

"What do ya say Oshaw…. I mean Otto lets aim for the top together?" Trey offered sticking his hand out, his eyes sparkling like stars. "Osha!" the otter responded in pokemon language his eyes sparkling the same way. "So you like that name huh." He patted his partners head with a heartfelt smile. Otto climbed up the boys arm and laid comfortably on his right shoulder.

"I'd say you two are a perfect match." She giggled handing Trey a rectangular device. "I'll entrust this to you. "What is it," Trey asked puzzled as he inspected the gadget. "This is the pokedex, a high-tech pokemon encyclopedia. It should prove to be quite helpful on your journey as well as these 5 pokeballs. "Thanks a lot Juniper!" Trey thanked waving as he head off through Route 1. "Hehehe," Trey chuckled. "I can't wait, I wonder what adventures await us. I'm all fired up!

* * *

So this is Route 1. Trey averted his eyes to the beautiful scenery surrounding him. He inhaled the scent of the spring flowers.

"Hey you're a trainer right?" "Yea I just started matter of fact," Trey answered back looking toward the sound of the voice after having his thought interrupted. The curly haired kid snickered. He was a bit younger than Trey "Then battle me, the names Ed!" He exclaimed showing off his pokeball.

"I accept, let's go Otto," Trey commanded before the Otter hopped off the boy's shoulders onto the grassy battlegrounds. "I'll win! Go Patrat" Ed hurled the pokeball materializing a tan skinned chipmunk pokemon.

"Patrat use Tackle," the kid ordered. Patrat dashed at the otter at full speed ramming directly into it head first knocking the water type on its white face. "Nice hit Patrat," Ed complimented hopping up and down in excitement.

"Otto you okay," Trey asked concerned for his fallen partner. The otter got up slowly ready to launch an attack.

"Osha Oshawott!"

"I understand, let's turn this battle around. Otto retaliate with Hydro Pump!" The pokemon looked at its trainer sweatdropping. "Woops I mean Water Gun!" Trey corrected scratching his head sheepishly after glancing at his pokedex to check Otto's moves. Oshawott blasted a strong stream of water from its mouth at the unsuspecting foe knocking it on its back with a thud and replacing its once red eyes to swirls.

"Patrat!" The young boy ran over to his fallen partner. "Is your partner okay?" Trey asked walking over to his adversary. "Yeah…" He sighed in disappointment. "You're not the first trainer we've battled today. I got so cocky after one victory," the young boy sighed then hit himself on the head for his stupidity.

"You mean the other trainers who went to visit Juniper," Trey asked eagerly getting in the kids face. "Yeah I beli-."

"What were they like? Are they as strong as me? Of course they aren't, no one will be able to beat me and Otto. "This guy's even cockier than me." Trey boasted his eyes sparkling as usual. Ed sweatdropped. _"He's worse than me," Ed thought._

"Please tell me about them as we head to the next town. I need to be prepared so I can win, you know?. I want to know as much as possible about my rivals for the future." Trey begged. "Fine, I'll tell you as we head to Accumula." Ed returned Patrat back to her capsule and the two trainers made their way to Accumula Town.

* * *

"The preparations for the speech are finished my lord," the female grunt stated before bowing alongside the other grunts before their leader. The female guard alongside the rest were redheads with clothes similar to a medieval knight. On their chest was a shield logo with a blue "P" on it one side of the "P" being black while the other white.

"Perfect…" The figure answered his mischievous grin being hidden in the shadows.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of chapter 1 of this pokemon fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated! I'll try to upload as frequently as I can but its pretty difficult with school I'm fairly new to this sight so I hope you'll be patient with me. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
